bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Wildcat Lindsey
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30655 |no = 1062 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 154 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 29, 33, 49, 52, 55, 71, 75, 90, 93, 96 |normal_distribute = 16, 9, 11, 9, 5, 16, 9, 11, 9, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 49, 52, 55, 58, 71, 74, 77, 80, 90, 96, 99, 102 |bb_distribute = 11, 8, 4, 3, 9, 7, 5, 3, 11, 8, 4, 3, 9, 7, 5, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 90, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108 |sbb_distribute = 10, 7, 4, 3, 2, 7, 6, 4, 3, 2, 2, 10, 7, 4, 3, 2, 7, 6, 4, 3, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A warrior from another world guided by the Chain Chronicle. Her lynx-like footing along with her colorful knife allow her to cut through large numbers of enemies, opening a path in their midst in the blink of an eye as they all fall around her. Lindsey is also very skilled in taunting enemies and leading them towards traps, which gives her fighting style a lot of flexibility on the battlefield. Due to her bright personality, she is considered the mascot of the Volunteer Army by her fellow warriors. However, since she never feels nervous or under pressure, the pranks she plays on her beloved comrades never cease, even during the toughest battles. |summon = He he he. Nice to meet you, meow! Oh, but hands off meow ears. |fusion = This world's so fun, meow! I just wanna keep playing all day long, meow! |evolution = Thank meow! From now on I'll surprise everyone with more impressive stuff, meow! | hp_base = 4000 |atk_base = 1610 |def_base = 1370 |rec_base = 1370 | hp_lord = 5800 |atk_lord = 2200 |def_lord = 1850 |rec_lord = 1850 | hp_anima = 6542 |rec_anima = 1652 |atk_breaker = 2398 |def_breaker = 1652 |def_guardian = 2048 |rec_guardian = 1751 |def_oracle = 1751 |rec_oracle = 2147 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Wildcat Traits |lsdescription = 25% boost to max HP, greatly boosts HC efficacy & probable slight HP absorption when attacking |lsnote = 40% boost & 100% chance to drain 3-8% of damage dealt |lstype = Hit Points/Recovery |bb = Rrowl! |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes & boosts BB gauge |bbnote = Fills 8 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Nine Lives |sbbdescription = 22 combo massive Earth attack on single foe & fills own BB gauge to max |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 44 |sbbmultiplier = 600 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30654 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Lindsey is an Arcana from one of Gumi's published titles, . |addcat = Chain Chronicle Collaboration |addcatname = Lindsey2 }}